


ride that into the sunset 直到夕阳西下

by ronnie_vfs



Category: Star Trek（2009）
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnie_vfs/pseuds/ronnie_vfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim想骑着它（所谓“它”他自然指的是“Spock的老二”）直到夕阳西下。</p>
            </blockquote>





	ride that into the sunset 直到夕阳西下

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ride that into the sunset](https://archiveofourown.org/works/95033) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



Jim的工作做得真的很出色的，好吗？真的。他热爱工作。所以当地球主持外交峰会的时候，他身为一个地球人就，你知道，也参与了这堆破事里面。地球人民骄傲自豪啊。可是这骄傲自豪他妈要有五个小时。Scotty在峰会刚开场每三分钟就说起了某些听起来都不像是联邦标准语（或英语？反正Jim都听不懂）的话，然后劫持了一整个代表团跟他一起溜出去喝酒了。

而Jim呢。他估计在入土安息前都等不到这会议结束。

Uhura则一如既往的屌到爆。Jim把和总统联络感情的重要任务交给了她因为讲实话，那家伙神经病到不行。尽管Jim在这种搓逼的外交手段上确实是有了长足的进步……但Jim估摸着自己还是会忍不住冲着总统来上一句：“哇，傻逼！”——而这句话的效果应该相当于堆满了七列火车的凝固汽油弹外加一包C4红颤颤地点缀在上头。因此Jim就果断地把Uhura推了过去，并且自此就再没见过那姑娘踪影。

其实这也没什么。关键是现在，现在，Jim居然被期望要确确实实地参与到这次的峰会中来。Jim觉得在这事上他应该要怪Pike，可那狡猾的老混蛋如今都不知道溜哪里去了。估计他应该是在跟Bones一道喝酒。这俩人素来喜欢凑在一起嘀嘀咕咕地互相倒苦水：有关Jim是个多么令人失望又烦心的小屁孩。

所以是的。Jim这会儿好得很。他坐在一场在谈论如何监控殖民星球的讲座上好得很。随后他想到这就是他为什么从学校毕业了的缘故：好再也不用听这种傻缺演讲。

Jim磨起了牙。他懒懒地瘫在椅子上，想着他他妈当初干什么不把Sulu也一起拉过来？Sulu和Chekov当时溜去了一个有关猎户星女性权利的讲座。Jim笑得不行，大叫他们两个色魔：Chekov是傻乎乎地什么也不明白，但Sulu可是在月前参加了一场意图把学院刷绿的游行；只是很快就被某些瓦肯人破坏了。

所以如今Jim就只能孤零零的、一个人坐在这里。听着那些人大谈特谈不该消灭殖民星球的自由意志。Jim很想指出：这他妈可是联邦。他们做的一直就是直接落到别人家的后院里说嗨快过来和我们交朋友吧我们这里有肉吃哦——随即完全同化他国文明的事儿好吧？可大概要建立一个庞大帝国就总得走过这种程序，Jim也不会自欺欺人地说，这不是表面看上去的那样。

可一放到殖民星，一切就好像都不一样了。好像这些在无人星上建立起来的国家是多么多么的纯粹，就该放任他们自由地发展。好让某些疯子任意实施优生学政策。（*注：指塔尔苏斯一事）

好吧。Jim可能有点小小的偏见。

这也是为什么Jim会成为拿着枪杆子的人的原因——这些政治狗屁让他只想掏出枪来四面八方地疯狂扫射。

“你的手指正弯曲着模仿成一把相位枪的模样。”Spock突然道。等等喂，这家伙他妈从哪里冒出来的？“你是否有所意图？”

“你是在别人做演讲的时候讲话了吗？”Jim不答反问，圆睁大眼，一边把手在腿边舒展开来。他过去明明是个谜一般的人物。起码谜过那么一两次。Jim想着。

Spock冲着他抬起眉毛。“我正阻止你露出行凶的企图。这是我作为你的大副的职责。”

“我可没在规章手册上看到这一条。”Jim有读过规章手册。实际上，还读过好几次。他很肯定Spock会拿手册上的内容来给他点教训什么的，而在那一刻，Jim就会予以英俊的还击。

他稍微有那么一点好胜心切。

Spock却道：“是没有写明；但有过暗示。”他的口气就好像他说出口的东西就是律法。这（或者Spock）太屌了。Jim总有一天也要学会那种调调。

“我讨厌这个讲座。”

“你之前一直能够保持沉默已令我感到惊讶。”

“我之后会被奖励奖章、口交和女孩子们的神秘花园。”Jim道。

Spock就深深地望了他一眼。

“我不认为联邦会因其军官表现出了他们应该表现的礼仪而给他们以性上的奖励。”Spock慎重指出。

“但我口活儿真的很好来着。”Jim道。这是真的——并且他他妈爱死了口交。酸疼的口腔、洒上了口水和精液的下巴、还有满喉咙的老二——Jim他妈真心超爱这个。

Spock就又深深、深深地望了他一眼。像是在说他怎么会这么有趣，有趣到Spock都想把他切片儿放在显微镜底下观察研究一番。

“我可以证明给你看。”Jim又说。他并不是……在开玩笑。这提议不大明智，但本来也没真有条例禁止军官互相乱搞。所以Jim完全可以——好吧，他不会去上Spock。不，他可以是可以，但你他妈怎么会想上Spock呢？是说，你见过Spock的手指吗？Jim只想要那几根手指伸进他的身体帮他扩张，然后腾出地方给Spock的老二；再然后，Jim就想要一路骑着它直到夕阳西下。

“在讨论星舰军官的性关系讲座上，或许你可以。”Spock道。但他没有拒绝。

“等等，真有这讲座？”Jim惊了一下。因为这种话通常都是他说的。他会带某人回去他的房间，而那场“会议”将会变得特别混乱、特别嘈杂——特别爽。

Spock则不是那种人。

Jim以为Spock不是那种人。

Jim看了Spock一眼。Spock在……在笑。

“妈的（*fuck me）。”Jim低喘了一声。“你就是在欺负我（*fuck with me）。Spock。Spock。那场讲座是在你裤子里开的吗？”

“我正聆听本场会议的内容，舰长。”Spock严肃道。又转头去看讲话的人。

Jim就瞪着他，片刻抓起会议大纲，又抓起一支钢笔（一只真真正正实实在在的钢笔），在纸头背面龙飞凤舞写道：Spock，你想来场口交吗？？？？圈一下底下的是、否。他把纸和笔都递给了Spock。

Jim的眼角瞥到Spock低头看了那张纸，随即眉心稍微皱了四分之一个英寸。Jim不知道这算是好的事情还是坏的事情；但绝对是有了什么事情的事情。操你的，Jim的同语反复用得可好了。

半晌Jim发现Spock也在纸上潦草地写了什么，随后把纸张扔回到了Jim的腿上。

这不是一个合适的地点，舰长。

Jim看了那张纸半天。屁股在椅子上稍微挪了挪。因为是的，好吧，他硬了。显然当初Uhura谈起Spock说他只是闷骚，其实是个特别有魅力的混账东西的时候，她并没撒谎；或者只是酒后吐了真言。而Jim该在那时候就提高警惕——弄得现在这简直就像是在玩没胆搞基你就输了。

Jim他妈拒绝在此游戏上认输。

我没说现在就做。是 否（圈一下）

他递过去纸张，可很快注意力就被分散了。会场上有人提起了塔尔苏斯的事情，还说这不过是个特例，不能因此就改变人们对殖民星的看法。这话一挑起来Jim就有点怒火中烧，他站起身开始破口大骂，还引用了无数他在那篇Pike逼他写的不算论文的论文里收集到的各种研究数据（Pike在写作有关Kelvin号的论文的过程中获得了一定程度上的解脱，于是就觉得让Jim写写塔尔苏斯的话也能对Jim有些帮助）。

但要说之后的讲座变成了一场拼嗓子的谩骂大赛；那倒也不是。因为Jim设法让Spock也进入了狂暴状态，而每个人都知道，当Spock在做他的那种“死亡之皱眉”的表情的时候，就表示他完全是站在Jim这一边的。哦还有，瞧，记者们——棒极了。Jim是很乐意成为一桩话题中心，但与会官员是否如此，就不见得了。

等最后铃声响起（这让Jim又忍不住觉得这压根就不是一场峰会，而是大学里在上课），讲座结束，Jim就基本上忘光了他之前写的那张傻逼兮兮的纸条。他忙着生气、忙着和Scotty一起狂灌酒水——Scotty是个快活的醉汉，而且不会像Bones那样把单个儿焦虑演变升级成两个人之间的焦虑大比拼。和Scotty喝酒就只有一个问题：你喝的东西总像是白酒黄酒啤酒全掺在了一起，因此总要醉得更厉害些。

而当Jim晚上回到宿舍脱掉衣服准备睡觉，却发现裤子里塞着之前的那张纸头，上面的是还被圈住了时候——他完全震住了。

“啊，操。”Jim道。然后他猛地张嘴，吐酒吐得差点把胆汁都弄了出来。

隔天Uhura看Jim的眼神就好像她觉得Jim特别需要人帮助，而她可以甩掉总统先生过来。Jim耸耸肩婉拒了，说他有Spock就可以。

“喂，这一点都不能让人放心好吗。”她道：“因为你们两个都是蠢蠢的小男孩，而且你们只要呆在一起，你们的字典里就会少掉‘不’这个单词。闭嘴。”她警告地瞪了Jim一眼，Jim照办了，毕竟Uhura是个超可怕、超可怕的女人，同时也是他这辈子的柏拉图爱人。“去听那个全宇宙通用翻译器的讲座。”她叹了口气。“那讲座很无聊，Spock早就什么都了解了，你也不会想在那种讲座上拔枪。”

“这就是为什么我最爱你啦。”Jim真诚地说道。Uhura又叹了口气。

“应该会有个讲如何避免和同事像家里人一样的讲座。”她说：“我得去那里。”

“我们是一群乱糟糟的家里人。”Jim道：“乱伦什么的……哦老天，你干嘛啦？”

他觉得自己脑浆都要被砸出来了。而Uhura微笑着收回手，整整制服，带着屌爆的气质飘然远去。

“你是我生命中的一缕阳光！”Jim在她背后叫道。

Jim在椅子上舒舒服服地坐下来，大腿紧贴住Spock的大腿，一边伸展双手，揽过两侧椅背。如果其中一张椅子正好是Spock的，那绝不是Jim的问题，也不是Jim的错。至于Spock会往后靠上了他的手臂——好吧。这或许是有点让Jim的整个人生都亮起来了。

而在此之后，也是Spock自己需要一支笔，才会伸手进Jim的裤子口袋里去拿。他的指尖才会缓缓滑过Jim阴茎的轮廓线条。

Jim回敬以伸出舌头舔掉他嘴角的枫糖浆——早上吃煎饼留下来的。他一边舔一边看着Spock，片刻后Spock抬眼迎上他的视线，扬起了一侧的眉毛。

于是Jim进攻了。因为一直是Jim……在进攻。而Spock在被挑逗。

瓦肯人的敏感地带是很奇妙的。因此当Jim双手规规矩矩地摆在腿上，只有小拇指沿着Spock的食指慢慢往下抚过去、抚过去——直到轻触到大拇指的根部的时候——他手指下的身体猛地就僵住了。Jim可以清晰感觉到那种被压住的颤抖，同时收到了Spock射过来的一抹充满欲望的眼神。

他的喉咙，Jim意识到，他的喉咙将会变得超级刺痛的；因为Spock会把他的嘴巴操得他自己都认不出来。

在这个时刻，成熟的人就知道要停止了。Spock和Jim都已半勃，而大部分人都很清楚带着下身高高顶起来的帐篷四处走动可说是在这个操蛋的世界上最不妙的一件事情。可惜；Jim不是那大部分人中的一员。另外就像Bones一天到晚四处散播的那样，他也没有他妈妈身上的那股正常劲儿。

但Spock，从另一方面讲，实乃一名彻头彻尾的成年人（有时候）。所以在他们距离讲座结束还有十分钟的时候，Spock就……不动了。

Spock裤子底下那玩意还硬着。但人不动，Jim就只能想象一下Spock可能会对他做的一些事情——他会挑起Jim的性欲，又把Jim就吊在那儿；他会把Jim双手绑在床头板上、或是就反绑到背后，让Jim既碰不到他，又碰不到自己，只能在那里呻吟抱怨指责Spock是个多么多么坏的只晓得勾引人的混账——

Spock也会随便地把玩Jim，就好像Jim是一架操蛋的小提琴。他会就那么将Jim肆意摆弄，而哇，自Jim上一次让人按住他、摆弄他已经是他妈好久以前的事情了。大部分是因为Jim是个舰长，就会有些傻逼的规定说不能这样搞、不能那样搞；而且当你说你恨不得拿一根老二噎死自己的时候人们总是会有所顾忌。

“诶，你们两个看起来糟透了。”当Jim和Spock从会议室里出来的时候Sulu说道：“我们本来是打算一起去喝点什么，但你们看起来好像，好想你们就快，死了或是中风或是——”

“舰长身体不适，我将护送他前往他的寝室。”Spock打断道。而Uhura冲Jim露出一个邪笑，又翘起了大拇指。Jim瞪了她一眼。她就是个婊子。

不，等等。Jim才是。奥妙的语义学。

重点是：Spock现下基本上正推着Jim走过长廊（这根本不必要，羞耻感给了Jim的勃起咔擦一刀——等等，咔擦一刀用得不对），而刚一进门，他就一把把Jim按在了门板上面。

“瓦肯人，”Spock温和地说：“是通过触碰来进行心灵感应的，Jim。”

“是啊。”Jim道。他不知道Spock是什么意思，不过他的脚趾头被紧紧地顶住了门，而哇，是的，他又硬了。这太他妈操蛋了。

“你的手，在方才最后十分钟里，都和我的手碰在一起。”

“哎呀，抱歉啦！”Jim立刻快活起来：“我能补偿你的。”

Spock贴近了他。“我以为：你最好能。”

当Jim以前幻想这些事情（带着十分具体的细节，谢谢）的时候，他曾想过有深喉、有在他赤裸肌肤上四处游走的双手、有深深刻印上他臀部的淤青、和整根塞进他屁股的老二——但他从没想过会有吻。

大概主要是因为Spock的嘴唇永远是抿着的、一副谨小慎微的样子。而接吻是相对大幅度的、是湿漉漉的、是吞噬一般的进攻动作——不知怎么，不知怎么Spock和这些形容词就是不会同时出现在Jim的脑海。

但现在想来，这念头真是太蠢了。Spock是极善于接吻的。他一手抬起Jim的脸，固定到一个合适的角度，随即嘴唇就重重地、炙热地压了下来。他的舌头一探进Jim的口腔，Jim的那两块膝盖登时就他妈的软了，只能两手巴住Spock的肩膀，任由Spock用力地吻他。

好半晌Spock往后退开，Jim才憋出了一句感叹。“操。”他说。他的额头和Spock的抵在一起，Spock喘息着，灼热的手掌捉住他的颈项。

Jim片刻却推开了他。因为他们身上还都穿着衣服，而Jim只想快点脱光；他想要肌肤相贴，想看看Spock身上会不会染上一层绿晕，想要Spock滚烫的、光滑的身体和他贴在一起紧紧摩擦。

而当Jim把Spock赤裸裸的身体一把推倒在了床上，Spock看上去都有些震惊了。Jim觉得这简直是他人生中最大的一项胜利。他也迅速地脱掉了身上的衣服，跳到了床上去。

“你一直都在装模作样。”Jim道：“表现得就像个他妈的禁欲——”

“这只是你的观点。根据你自己有纰漏的——”

“哦，闭嘴，闭嘴。”Jim喃喃着，想着操，操，就是这样。他在Spock的两腿间跪坐下来，手指抚上Spock的大腿，一手圈住Spock阴茎的根部，另一手把Spock的腰往下压住。他的眼睛逡巡着往上看过Spock的身体，忽然又咧嘴一笑，因为是的，是的他将会享受这一切。Jim低头含住了Spock阴茎的顶部，舌头轻轻地扫过去，随即又含得更深了一些。他尝到马眼里渗出前液的味道，努力地鼓起脸颊。而就在他想动手——他还没能动手——的时候，Spock就呻吟了出来，声音里满是欲念：“Jim。”

Jim最后还是没能体会到深喉的滋味。因为Spock伸手把他拉了起来，又翻身把他压在身下，两个人的性器湿淋淋地抵在了一起。他的腰臀又轻轻颤了一颤，感觉到Spock的手指滑下来，手掌握住了他的囊球，随后愈发往后、往后——

“妈的老天啊你从哪里拿的润滑剂？”Jim惊喘了一声。而且操，操，他被Spock的身体和那张床挤在了中间。他哪里也去不了了，也没有地方让他能抬起屁股好抵着手指——手指们，已经两根了，操——摩擦一番。

“求你了，老天，你到底要——你还要张纸条吗？圈个是好让你来操我？你难道就不能——”

“闭嘴。”Spock呻吟道。他垂下头咬住Jim的嘴唇，并不像是亲吻，倒像是他拼命想要止住那些从Jim嘴里源源不断说出来的话。可这根本没用——因为Spock的手指就正好顶在Jim的前列腺上来回地动，而Jim的膝盖窝那里都流汗了。他太想要和Spock做爱，他早就准备得不能再准备，可Spock就是个超级大混蛋——

“心灵感应。”Spock道。而这就是Jim最后得到的警告——他的腿被猛地抬起到了自己耳朵边上，Spock的性器也深深地埋进了他的身体。

“你以为我不是故意那样想的？”Jim呻吟着勉强说道。Spock就望了他一眼，那眼神像是在说Spock完全没料到Jim会不要脸到这个地步。

“你真是，太讨人厌了。”Spock半晌说了一句。然后他动了。他双手揽着Jim的膝盖，用力地往前顶刺——是的，Jim很肯定Spock对他屁股的肆虐会在上面留下深深的乌青，但他没有说不，只是伸手抓住手边的床单，忍受着、享受着、感受着他身体里那根厚重灼热的玩意。一股激烈的快感从他的尾椎底部直窜而上，Jim剧烈地喘息，喉咙发干，嘴里只剩下无意识的乞求。

Spock在高潮前退出了Jim的身体，随后精液全部喷洒在了Jim的后穴和屁股四周。他的手指仍旧紧抓着Jim的膝盖，而Jim怒瞪Spock道：“你刚刚是不是射了我一身？”他急喘着，声音里带着一股说不上来的难为情。

Spock却只道：“闭嘴。”他松开了手。Jim的膝盖那里登时隐隐作痛，但之后Spock舔上他囊球的舌头，让他再没力气去管那点酸痛了。

“操，操。”Jim只能重复着呻吟这两个字，因为这基本上是他现在唯一能想到的东西了。他的脚尖往下抵进床垫，屁股不住地往上挺。“你他妈怎么就那么会欺负我？”他喘息着：“吸它，Spock，快点吸它。”

Spock的手指圈住了Jim的老二，懒洋洋地上下撸动起来。Jim喉咙里溢出一声低吟，但随即就又发出一声大叫，身子猛地弓起——Spock（那个该死的、该死的大混账）伸出一根手指插进了Jim还很松软的后穴，指尖压住了前列腺，嘴里则把Jim的整根阴茎吞了下去——而就是这样了。Jim再也撑不住，兴奋地射了出来。他的身体绷紧、不停抽搐，脉搏则极度剧烈地跳动。

好半晌，Jim才嘶哑地开口道：“操。”同时把Spock拉起来送给了他一个吻。

Spock却已经变得十分淡定。“下一次，”他的唇角微勾，“我想看你骑我。那是个特别能激起我好奇心的画面。”

“激起好奇心。真的。你就说这种词？”

“我希望能通过非语言形式的性交来弥补你。”Spock道。Jim顿时恼了，想着如果有力气一定要好好给Spock揍上一记，只可惜他现在浑身上下都被操得软绵绵。

但他忽然又振奋起来。“你爱我。嘿，Spock，你爱我吗？”他特别娇媚地冲Spock傻笑，片刻又说：“等等，等等。”

Jim俯下身，找了一张纸、一支笔，写道：

Spock，你爱我吗？圈 是/否

Spock深深地望了他一眼。而两年过后，Jim在他的口袋里又发现了那张纸条，上面的那个“是”被圈住了。


End file.
